Heartbeat
by EternallySky
Summary: Thump. Thump. Thump. She could feel his heartbeat, hear his heartbeat, it was all soothing to her, only to remind her of the absence underneath her is in a deep sleep. OneShot, for Shadowofthenightxx


We all know I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

There are alot of scene skips so bear with me please.

**Shadowofthenightxx: This is dedicted to you, you are my first reviewer with encouraging words and one of my reviewers who believe in me being a great author. Thank you. I'm sorry to say that I wont be continuing 'Finding You' because im still inexperience in writing a fanfic, so I decided I would continue to write one-shots and keep on reading some great fanfics that would inspire me and help me improve. Please understand me, and don't be mad.**

* * *

I see nothing. I feel nothing. All around me is darkness, I can't tell if my eyes are open or not. I've been drifting in the darkness for god knows how long, falling into nothing or just rising into the forever, I don't know.

I hear voices all around me, some telling me to wake up, others crying. The most interesting thing of it is this person, this girl that everybody keeps reminding me of.

"_You and her are both asleep huh? I wonder how long till then."_

"_Stay strong Roxas cause she's fighting too"_

"_They both need immediate surgery now!"_

"_He's been asleep for a week now, if he keeps this up he'll be in a coma."_

"_Roxas, Naminé woke up! Isn't that amazing? She's been asleep for 3 and a half days!"_

"_Roxas it's me, Naminé, I'm sorry for causing this for both of us."_

The first time I heard her voice it was so melancholy and soft all the same as if it was all her fault for me being in this state. No, I wont believe that because I can't recall anything except _her_. When she talked I was able to open up my eyes for the slightest to see her with all my strength, she was breathe taking. She had white blonde hair that fell over her right shoulder with porcelain skin and the deepest shade of blue I could of imagined. I didn't think she notice me because she was looking out of the window with tears falling down. I saw a glimpse of bandages around her arms but she was wearing long sleeves.

I'm guessing I'm in the hospital considering I hear a lot nurses and doctors tell the people how I'm doing. The doctor believed I'm in a coma, I didn't think so. I woke up a few times but fell asleep after a minute or two seeing nothing but white and my leg and arm in a cast. Each time I wake up I was able to stay a wake longer until I fall again.

My brother came to visit me a while ago, Sora was it? Yeah, he talked about how mom misses me and how everybody is doing. I had a flashback of when we were kids, he had chocolate spikes and I had blonde, we were both at the beach with a arm around each other with thumbs up.

* * *

I woke up to find Naminé sleeping, sitting in a chair close to me with her hand holding onto my right one where it wasn't in a cast. She looked so peaceful and content I didn't have the heart to wake her up and demand questions about my life. I didn't ever know if I could speak, so I tried.

"Naminé" It was low and hoarse but I liked how I said her name. I looked at her to find she stirred a bit but slept nonetheless.

I twitched and flexed my muscles to see what I can move or cannot. Her hand was warm, very warm, and her skin was so soft, and if I could I would of marked her as my teddy bear because I want to hug her, to keep my warm, to be by my side. I lifted up my right hand a inch off the bed and it fell after a short few seconds. I decided I would stay awake as much as I could until she does.

"Roxas…no… don't go…" Naminé muttered before she tightened her hand on mine. She must be having a nightmare so I decided to squeeze her hand back. I wanted to reassure her, to comfort her.

"I promise you I'm not going anywhere." This time my voice came out in a soft whisper.

Her head jerked up to my words and we locked eyes for 3 seconds before I blacked out.

"Roxas! Your awake right? Don't fall back asleep please!" She begged holding his hand tighter but to no avail did he open up his eyes.

* * *

Every now and then I would wake up to find Naminé by my side holding my hand asleep. She was always there and I would wonder if she meant something to me. I dreamt of seeing me and her in a car, then us rolling down a hill with her on top of me, but they were blurry and skipping scenes so I didn't know if it was bad or good.

I found out today I had a best friend, Axel.

"Hey buddy, I heard you could hear me even when your eyes are closed." He chuckled lightly.

"That car must of hitted you that hard to put you in a state like this, before you were all scratched up and bloody, now your dressed up like a mummy." He gave a half-heart laugh to the joke.

"I believe you'll wake up one day, were best buds, we laugh and joke around each other and most importantly we all need you." Roxas didn't see it but there was a sad smile on him.

He didn't stay long though, the nurse shooed him out saying visiting hours are over and I couldn't help but feel sad to find out he left, leaving me alone today. Naminé surprisingly isn't here, every time she was here she would say a hopeful 'hello' and actually start conversations with me. I'm glad I saw her because each time I hear her talk I get to imagine what all of our friends look like or even flashbacks. Her voice is music to my ears, every time I hear it I broke out into a smile that got her to gasp the first time she saw me.

I can't open my eyes but I can feel myself smiling, I can feel my mom or her caress my cheek. No longer nothing of darkness, but soft warm hands that beg for me to wake up.

"Roxas, if you can hear me I'd like to say everybody's waiting for you to wake up, its been a week and a couple of days. I wonder how your feeling or if you do wake up, will you remember anything? It's not the same as it was, your not skateboarding so Cid can't yell at you for skating in school, Sora's getting better but he still misses you." She took a deep breath.

"I've been lonely lately since I woke up and I feel better knowing your by my side, nobody likes to wake up alone so I made sure I'd always be at your side as much as I can when that day comes you won't wake up alone and confused instead embraced. Knowing your right at my side stopped me from thinking you'll disappeared and leave me because I'm holding your hand." She whispered the last part, slowly tears blocked her vision that fell on top of Roxas hand. Still crying she moved up until her head was on his chest, his heart. Thump. Thump. Thump. She could feel his heartbeat, hear his heartbeat, it was all soothing to her, only to remind her of the absence underneath her is in a deep sleep.

Right then and there after she stopped and continued to sob, I knew I will strife for the breakthrough to wake up and see her smile.

* * *

Waking up to see her smile is the most wonderful thing in my life. Cos here we staring at each other, me trying to muster up the biggest smile I could, and her looking at me with the most Angelistic smile. She was near the window with the dawns light dancing around her, making her radiate with her own halo in her signature white dress.

She wasted no time to come up to me and hug me, how I love the feeling of her soft skin circled around my waist, the way her head is on my chest, the fragrance of some fruit I don't know fill up my nostrils.

"Your awake." Naminé said happily.

"You wont fall back asleep will you?"

"No, I would of feared of being able to never see again." His left arm was around her with a lazy grin, satisfied with their position.

"Doctor get his family on the line, he's awake!" One of the nurses started to alert the others as she saw the heartwarming moment in front of her.

* * *

I can move now, I'm out of that hospital bed and into the world again! Well technically, it's been two and a half months since I was in these casts and there so hard to move with. It would be fat, or I have to rebind it, the worst part was having this crazy itch and you can't be able to scratch it because there's something in the way! Even worse? Not being able to take a shower because of the 'can't get wet rule'.

Only two things are the best that come out of this.

Sora tending to me every will.

And getting everybody to sign it, including a artist name Naminé.

* * *

I am at the doctors office today getting this cast cut off so I will have the ability to shower and whack Sora again when he takes my popsicle away. I feel a bit sad to see it get cut off, the whole entire school wanted to sign it, so I let them sign my arm. My leg on the other case is different, to Naminé she see's it as another sketchbook.

When I'm bored at the hospital she would come to visit me and bring markers, we would play tick tack toe, or draw on the cast and leave silly messages to each other, I would always be blue and she would always be purple. There's a conversation on there to;

Can you write?

_Of course, duh. _That's my handwriting, it's scratch compared to hers.

Can you speak?

_No, I screamed too much. _Yes I was screaming at Sora to give back my popsicle.

Are you ticklish?

_No…Not that I know of. _She's going somewhere with this. Oh no…

Everybody has a ticklish spot!

_Pssh, I don't. _I shouldn't of wrote that.

Me being immobilize and restrained thanks to that damn remote control thingy to the bed I can't sit up now. She poked me just about everywhere; my chest, stomach, head, arm, leg, nose, and cheeks. As soft as her finger is, I don't like being poked without my consent.

She found the spot eventually, somewhere even I didn't know, my nose. She took her hand and kept on tickling it, making me squirm since it's just unbearable.

Now that I look down at my cast, she hasn't signed it yet. Sure we drew on it and stuff, but I never saw her sign it or that I even asked her to. Pouting I was hoping to get a message from her even if it's a simple, _Get better! _or draw hearts everywhere like Kairi did.

Sitting on those tables and waiting for the doctor to come is annoying. I lifted my feet up on the table so it's in front of the full body mirror. Crossing my arms and huffing in annoyances I looked at the mirror to see a impatient person with blonde spikes and sky eyes to stare at me looking up and down. Right there on my foot! I see something, in magenta? I scooted closer to the mirror to see what it was. Reading it on the mirror I found out it wasn't magenta but purple and only one person uses purple, Naminé.

_Dear Roxas,_

_I Love You_

I'm definitely keeping this cast forever.

* * *

Please R&&R. I would like to know what you think about this story.

They were in a car accident, but I wanted you to decide how serious it was, just serious enough to put them in a deep sleep for a couple of days to a week or so. Roxas protected Namine so he was in a deeper sleep, and the reason for broken limbs, while Namine had a couple or scratches and bruises.

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
